Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a siren and the lead singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Bio The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists; Adagio Dazzle is shown on the cover of its novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings, but tells the main five that something seemed "off" about them. What is "off" about them is confirmed when they convince all of the students except the main 5 and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely, causing the Rainbooms to argue with each other and finally give in to Adagio's spell. During the night of the finale, the Dazzlings perform their most powerful spell while singing a song in front of the entire school, gathering enough energy to transform into human-siren hybrids. Suddenly, the Rainbooms appear and retaliate with a song of their own. Annoyed that they escaped and are once again resistant to her spell, Adagio and the Dazzlings summon astral projections of their true forms to finish them off, successfully defeating the Rainbooms. With no options left, Sunset Shimmer picks up the microphone and sings an empowering song of her own, which re-motivates the Rainbooms' and allows her to transform into a human-pony hybrid for the first time. Together, Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms summon a massive astral projection of an Alicorn that vaporizes the Dazzlings' power and causes their magic-channeling pendants to shatter, rendering them incapable of casting spells or singing. With no power left, Adagio and the Dazzlings flee in shame as the audience, now free of their spell, boo them off stage and pelt them with food. But then in " " Then in " " But finally in "''Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises''", Adagio would at first fight our heroes with her sisters, but then everything changed when Personality Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with gaining power and being adored by others (not unlike Sunset Shimmer in the first movie, except while Sunset Shimmer had some morals, Adagio had none). She is able to sway student opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing The Rainbooms from the competition. Adagio also bears considerable contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. She was also both arrogant and sadistic; when Sunset Shimmer confronted her Adagio deliberately emphasized the similarities between her and Sunset Shimmer's past self, while also implying that her friends don't really care for her and see her as a liability. Her character is defined in one line: "it doesn't matter who you hurt if you're just proving you're the best", a line that also seems to suggest she is a narcissist. She is arrogant and vain, not viewing her fellow sirens as equals, getting annoyed when Aria suggested she lead for once. This is justified somewhat, since she is incontestably the best planner among the Dazzlings. However, she is so self-assured that she never considered getting defeated, thus this arrogance led to her downfall. But then after being backstabbed by Ernie, (the very being who helped gain their powers even stronger), Adagio was angered by this betrayal as she and her sisters knew the only way to avenge their fallen comrades was to destroy Alter and Ernie, and the only way to do so, was by doing the one thing they never thought they'd ever do; Join the Heroes' side. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is a Hippocampus. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent fin-like wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Then after losing their pedants, Ernie helped construct new ones using synthetic Kyber Crystals to rebuild the shattered bits into a new, stronger crystal. Main Weaponry * Luger P08 "Artillery" Pistol * Red Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Singing: Corruption: Force skills: Lightsaber combat: Marksmanship: Trivia *Adagio Dazzle will become the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Hiatt Grey's engines, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana's enemy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Gallery Adagio with her Luger.png Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sirens Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Form V Users Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Master Minds Category:Charismatic Category:Slavers Category:Demons Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Gunners Category:Sith Assassians Category:Hippocampuses Category:Arrogant characters Category:Singing characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Villains who Died with Honor Category:Inquisitors